


Hunter and Prey

by barbitone



Series: Voltron Fanfiction [48]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Master/Slave, Mistaken Identity, Morally Ambiguous Character, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Sort Of, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, not very dark though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 23:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19095466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbitone/pseuds/barbitone
Summary: “We found him with the rebels,” Haxus said, pointing to the prettiest halfbreed Sendak had ever seen. He leaned towards the forcefield to try and get a better look.The halfbreed was sitting with his back against the wall of the cell and his knees pulled up to his chest. He looked up and scowled and Sendak’s breath caught in his throat. His eyes were a rich blue and seemed to practically glow with some inner light. His white hair was mussed and greasy, but he could tell it would be silky to the touch once he was cleaned up. There was a bruise on his face and a cut in his lip but he was…“Just your type, Commander,” Haxus smirked. “I thought you might like to have him before we send him to the work camps with the others.”





	Hunter and Prey

**Author's Note:**

> Can you believe Sendak is a BIG 'OLE PERVERT who's into halfbreed Galra? His crew believes and they are definitely Judging Him.

 

* * *

 

“Report, Lieutenant,” Sendak ordered.

“Everything has gone according to plan, Commander,” Haxus said stiffly. “The rebels were taken prisoner and their base destroyed. There is one thing, however…”

“What is it?”

“Perhaps I’d better show you,” Haxus said with a sly smile.

“Very well,” Sendak said, intrigued despite himself. He stood and followed Haxus down to the brig only to pause in front of a cell.

“We found him with the rebels,” Haxus said, pointing to the prettiest halfbreed Sendak had ever seen. He leaned towards the forcefield to try and get a better look.

The halfbreed was sitting with his back against the wall and his knees pulled up to his chest. He looked up and scowled and Sendak’s breath caught in his throat. His eyes were a rich blue and seemed to practically glow with some inner light. His white hair was mussed and greasy, but he could tell it would be silky to the touch once he was cleaned up. There was a bruise on his face and a cut in his lip but he was…

“Just your type, Commander,” Haxus smirked. “I thought you might like to have him before we send him to the work camps with the others.”

Sendak didn’t even have it in himself to be annoyed by Haxus’ sly tone. He knew what they said about him, that the soldiers gossiped about his _preferences,_ strange as they might seem to pureblood Galra. But Haxus was right- this halfbreed was just his type, down to the clearly fiery temperament. After all- he hadn’t gotten those bruises by being submissive.

“Yes,” Sendak said, finding his mood lightening. “Yes, I’d quite like that. Have someone clean him up and bring him to my chambers tonight.”

The halfbreed narrowed his eyes and tightened his lips. He looked flushed, with anger or fear or embarrassment- it didn’t matter. It only made him look more beautiful and Sendak grinned in anticipation.

“Yes, Commander,” Haxus said with a nod.

The rest of the day passed in a monotonous blur. The closer the evening came the more he was filled with a jittery excitement. After dinner in the mess hall he returned to his rooms and changed into casual clothes, replacing his prosthetic arm with something more closer resembling his flesh arm. Something that would be more conducive to the activities he had planned for the evening.

He poured himself a glass of whiskey and settled down to wait, but it wasn’t long before there was a knock at the door.

“Enter,” he called out, and the door opened to two sentries holding the halfbreed between them. Someone had bathed him and brushed his hair, dressed him in a flimsy blue robe that clung to his skin. He looked furious and beautiful and he struggled as the sentries shoved him inside only to stumble and catch himself before he fell. The door shut and locked behind him and he gasped, straightening and backing up against it.

“Hello, pet,” Sendak purred, getting to his feet.

“Stay away from me,” the halfbreed bit out, his voice breathy and rich, lower than Sendak had been expecting based on his delicate features. Delicious.

“That’s quite the opposite of what you’ve been brought here for,” Sendak said with a chuckle, taking a few steps forward.

The halfbreed cowered before him but there was a determination in his eyes that Sendak found intoxicating. He lashed out with a surprisingly strong punch and Sendak grabbed his wrist before dragging him over to the bed.

“No!” he hissed furiously as Sendak shoved him down onto his belly. He struggled but Sendak was so much bigger, so much stronger- he took both the halfbreed’s wrists in his metal hand, squeezing warningly, and sank his other in the halfbreed’s hair, holding tight and pushing his face into the sheets.

“No,” the halfbreed said, his voice muffled, as Sendak shoved his thigh between his legs and leaned forward to lick a hot stripe up his neck. Sendak closed his eyes and shivered- he smelled so good.

The halfbreed jerked, slamming his head into Sendak’s face, and Sendak pulled back with an angry hiss.

“Settle,” he growled as the halfbreed continued to struggle.

“Do you expect me to simply- _submit_ while you rape me?” the halfbreed demanded indignantly.

Sendak frowned. “Rape? It’s not-”

“What would you call it then?” the halfbreed asked, twisting so he could glare over his shoulder.

“You’re my prisoner,” Sendak said, growing angry. “I’ll do what I like with you.”

“And I’ll fight you the whole way,” the halfbreed said, narrowing his eyes.

“If you struggle it’ll only hurt worse. Submit and I’ll be gentle with you-”

“No!” the halfbreed yelled. “Never! I’d rather die!”

Sendak was taken aback by the purely Galra fire in the halfbreed’s eyes, his voice.

“If you’re not going to be useful to me there’s no reason to keep you around, is there?” he threatened.

“Then send me back to my cell. Or the work camps, or the execution chamber. I’ll never submit to you.”

Sendak frowned, his arousal fading. He could take the pretty little thing by force, obviously, but the thought of having to fight him the whole way was tiresome. He’d already had a long day, this was supposed to be a nice diversion at the end of it, a treat of sorts. The halfbreed was panting under him, the robe slipping down his shoulders from their tousle. So pretty, so slim… so absolutely infuriating.

“Fine,” Sendak said at last, pulling back. “Have it your way.”

The halfbreed scrambled away, pressing his back to the headboard and staring wide-eyed as Sendak stood. He was trembling and breathing hard, his hair so beautifully mussed. Sendak turned and went to the bathroom, locking the door behind himself so he could bathe in peace.

He took his time, stroking his cock as he imagined the pretty halfbreed submitting to him, how good it could be. He wasn’t a brute, despite his reputation. He preferred willing partners- or at least, ones that didn’t fight him during the act. He enjoyed pleasuring his partners, drawing moans from them and savoring their ecstacy…

When he went out into the main room he found the halfbreed still sitting disgruntled upon the bed, hugging his knees to his chest. He’d pulled the robe closer around himself but it was partly translucent and it couldn’t hide his dark pert nipples, his muscled shoulders, his lithe thighs.

He glared.

“What is it now?” Sendak demanded. “I’ve spared you, I’ve-”

“I’m hungry,” he said petulantly.

“Am I to serve your every need, then?” Sendak asked. “I don’t think you understand how this works.”

“Then send me away,” the halfbreed said with a scowl. “I won’t pretend I’m not hungry. I’m starving. And cold, and- and-”

“Settle,” Sendak said, walking over to the wardrobe and pulling out a thick robe before tossing it to the bed. The halfbreed scrambled towards it, draping the heavy fabric around his shoulders with a sigh. Sendak ordered some food through his gauntlet and settled at the dinner table with his datapad, trying to do some work even as most of his attention was focused on the halfbreed in his bed.

The man fidgeted awkwardly until the sentries came in with food, and then he stole over to the dinner table. Sendak carefully didn’t look at him as he ate, some of the tension fleeing his features and leaving him even more beautiful than before.

He left the table while the halfbreed was still eating, curling up in bed and shutting down most of the lights as he waited to see what the halfbreed would do next.

He finished his dinner before cautiously walking to the bed and climbing in under the sheets, careful to stay as far away from Sendak as he possibly could.

Sendak had to stifle a smile as the man’s breathing evened out into sleep, and then he turned to run his eyes over the form lying next to him. That was how he fell asleep too, listening to the halfbreed’s quiet huffing breaths, his occasional light snores… there was something so peaceful about it.

He woke to hands on his throat and the halfbreed bearing down on him with a scowl, and slapped him away easily. The pure gall of it had him laughing as the halfbreed cradled his smarting face in his hand.

“Commander Sendak,” Haxus said, entering his rooms. “I’ll take him back now-”

“No,” Sendak said with a grin. “I’ll be keeping him as my slave.”

“As you say,” Haxus said with a tight nod, clearly not understanding why Sendak would chose to do such a thing.

“I won’t submit to you,” the halfbreed insisted once they were alone.

“Not yet, perhaps,” Sendak said with a grin before getting dressed in his armor.

“Not ever!”

“We’ll see,” Sendak said and turned to go.

The next few days were tense to say the least. The halfbreed slave was demanding and ill-mannered, and there were nearly a dozen instances when Sendak was on the verge of reconsidering his resolve not to simply take the pretty thing by force. Something always stopped him, some spark in the man’s eyes, some fire that he was afraid to douse.

He returned to his room after a particularly long day ready to just give up on the slave and send him to the work camp, only to find him oddly missing from his by-now characteristic spot on the couch with one of Sendak’s technical manuals. He couldn’t have gone anywhere, couldn’t have escaped-

A small sound came from the bathroom and Sendak walked closer, his heart pounding in his chest. The sound came again, something like a breathy moan. He peered through the door to see the slave naked in the bath, his eyes closed and his head thrown back against the edge of the tub. His cheeks were flushed and his hair pulled back into a rough knot. White tendrils framed his delicate face and he was breathing quickly through his parted lips.

Sendak’s eyes widened as he stared at the halfbreed lost in his own pleasure, his hand moving between his legs. He shifted to raise his foot out of the water, bracing it against the tub, and bit his lip as he furrowed his brow.

He was so beautiful, so perfect… Sendak licked his lips as he pictured the pretty sounds he would make while Sendak fucked him, how he’d spread his legs and-

“Ahh,” the slave sighed, his hand stilling. Sendak was rock hard in his armor and rooted to the spot as the halfbreed stretched and turned towards him, opening his eyes to stare him down. His eyes were so clear and blue, so _impertinent._ The slave stared at him and Sendak didn’t know what to do other than purse his lips and turn on his heel, going back out into the main room.

He’d have the slave, and he’d have him hot and willing. He’d wait as long as he needed to, do what he needed to… but he’d have him. Hopefully sooner rather than later.

 

* * *

 

Somehow they settled into some semblance of a routine. And then the slave tried to stab him with a fork during dinner, _again,_ and Sendak growled as he intercepted the man’s wrist and yanked him closer.

He pulled the slave down to sit in his lap and wrapped an arm around him, trapping his arms at his sides. The halfbreed struggled but Sendak bared his teeth in a snarl.

“Settle!” he hissed, and for once the infuriating man did.

Sendak continued reading, holding the datapad in his free hand. There was some malfunction on the ship that his engineers couldn’t solve, and for some reason it had fallen to _him_ to deal with it. He didn’t know heads from tails on the readings and wasn’t sure why _he’d_ been asked to-

“The intake thrusters are misaligned,” the halfbreed slave muttered, shifting a little where he sat on Sendak’s thigh.

“What?” Sendak asked, turning to him.

“The intake thrusters!” the slave said with a scowl. “They’re misaligned by two-point-three degrees. Egregious.”

Sendak looked back to the datapad, frowning as he considered the slave’s suggestion. He wasn’t quite sure if that was the answer but he sent it to his head engineer nevertheless. The reply came almost instantaneously, a message with too many exclamation points and a plan of action.

“Pathetic,” the halfbreed muttered, looking away. “I would have caught that error weeks ago.”

“Is that so?” Sendak purred, turning his face up to nuzzle his slave’s neck. He still smelled delicious, though these days he mostly smelled of the soap that was standard issue on the ship.

“I’m not just a pretty face, you brute,” the slave said but didn’t lean away.

“Oh really,” Sendak said, impossibly delighted. He set down the datapad and raised his free hand to push the halfbreed’s robe back and caress his nipple.

The slave’s breathing quickened and a blush stained his cheeks and Sendak grinned with victory.

“Yes,” the slave said. “I’m- I have- I’m skilled. I’m an engineer-”

“And what was a halfbreed Galra engineer doing with rebels?” Sendak murmured.

“What’s a Galra Commander doing so far out of Galra space?” the slave countered.

Sendak pulled back, looking up into his pet’s face. The Emperor had tasked him with a secret mission but what would be the harm in sharing it with a prisoner?

“The Emperor himself has sent me on a glorious mission,” Sendak said.

“The Emperor himself,” the slave repeated with a sneer. “And what mission is that? Murder? Theft? Conquest?”

“I’m to find his son,” Sendak said.

The slave’s eyes widened in shock and then he snorted out a laugh.

“What is so funny?” Sendak growled.

The halfbreed was shaking in his lap, writhing and gasping for breath. “Prince Lotor!” he choked out between peals of laughter. “You’ve been sent to find Prince Lotor!”

“He’s a traitor,” Sendak said, his eyebrows drawing down into a frown. “We have intel that he’s working against the Empire, assembling rebels and building a spy network-”

“Prince Lotor!” the slave cried out. “You really are a fool! No one’s seen him in centuries- do you even know what he looks like?”

“Certainly,” Sendak said stiffly, trying desperately not to sound defensive. “He- he’s Zarkon’s son. So he’ll be- big. Tall. He’ll probably have scales-”

He was interrupted by a fresh wave of laughter.

“Stop that!” Sendak said.

“Oh-” the slave gasped. “Oh- you think this is an _honor._ The Emperor doesn’t care for you at all. He’s sent you on a fool’s errand-”

“I’m his top Commander!” Sendak cried out.

“Ah yes,” the halfbreed chuckled. “Forgive me for thinking your quest to find a _tall scaled Galra_ is doomed to fail.”

“I’ll know him when I find him,” Sendak said, disgruntled when the halfbreed burst out into a fresh wave of giggles. “I will! The Emperor has assigned his Dayak to my fleet-”

“His Dayak!” the slave cried out, tears leaking from his eyes. He gasped for breath as he fought to calm.

“Yes,” Sendak hissed, “in fact she’s to report to me tonight-”

Right on schedule the door beeped and he frowned as he hit the command for it to open. Dayak walked in, stiff and angry as usual. She tightened her lips disapprovingly as her eyes flicked between his face and the slave still sitting in his lap.

“Well?” Sendak demanded. “Report! Are any of the prisoners in my hold the prince?”

“Yes, Dayak,” the slave chuckled. “Are any of the prisoners in the hold the prince?”

“Quiet,” Sendak hissed.

“No, Commander,” Dayak said stiffly. Perhaps she seemed more annoyed than usual, though Sendak didn’t know why that would be the case. She glared at the slave a moment longer before turning her piercing gaze back to him. “Will there be anything else?”

“No, you may go,” Sendak said.

“Let me up,” the slave said once they were alone again. Sendak loosened his grip and watched in confusion as the slave walked to the bed, throwing his robe off as he went. He made himself comfortable in the sheets and spread his legs wantonly, dropping his hand to caress his half-hard cock.

Sendak inhaled sharply and stood, walking closer. Was this… an invitation? And… why now, after all this time?

“Don’t touch me,” the halfbreed said with a smirk as Sendak reached for him. He closed his eyes and arched his back as he sped up, the sound of his hand moving over his cock slick and suddenly loud in the silent room. “Not with your hands, at least.”

“And how shall I touch you, pet?” Sendak asked with a smirk.

“With your mouth.”

Sendak inhaled sharply. His cock was throbbing in his pants as he leaned down to brace himself over his slave, tilting his head to lick his nipple. The slave gasped and moved closer, his breathing coming fast and unsteady. Sendak moved down his body, kissing and licking every inch of skin he could reach, before using his face to push the halfbreed’s hand away from his cock.

He whined in disappointment even as he drew his hand back to clutch at the sheets and Sendak let himself pause and savor this moment, inhaling the heady scent of his pet’s arousal. His cock was so pretty and flushed, so stiff and wanton. It was glistening at the tip with slick and Sendak could hardly hold back a groan as he leaned forward to lick the slick away.

The slave let out a shuddering breath and opened his legs wider. Sendak couldn’t hold back at that, taking the whole length of him in his mouth. He tasted so good, almost sweet. He whined so prettily as Sendak sucked him down, tossing his head against the pillows and mussing his hair. Sendak hummed in approval as the slave’s hands descended to his head, caressing his ears and the longer hair of his crest, urging him on.

It was unseemly, what they were doing. He shouldn’t be… pleasuring a slave like this. If someone found out- but that only made this more delicious. His pet was submitting to him at last, wanting him at last. He didn’t care how it happened, this was impossibly good already and it was just the beginning.

Sendak sped up, bobbing up and down over the slave’s cock and drinking in his shivers, his moans.

“Sendak,” the halfbreed breathed out, and his name was so sweet over his pet’s lips. He couldn’t get enough. He wanted to hear it again, every day, always. He sucked harder and the halfbreed jerked against him with a cry, spilling in his mouth without warning. Sendak drank him down, heady with arousal.

He pulled back and shoved his hand into his pants, closing his eyes as he brought himself off. He came with a gasp and opened his eyes again to see the slave staring at him with a sly smile.

“Very good, Commander,” he said and Sendak couldn’t help flushing.

Why was he allowing this? Why was he allowing this halfbreed, this _slave,_ to dictate the way things stood between them?

“Mmm,” the halfbreed moaned, stretching against the sheets and putting his lovely body on display. Sendak reached out to stroke his side only for him to open his eyes and scowl. “Don’t touch me.”

“Not with my hands,” Sendak grinned.

“Not at all,” the slave said. “I’m finished with you for now.”

Sendak pulled back with a scowl, suddenly furious. He should put the prisoner in his place. He should-

“That was delightful, darling,” the slave drawled with a self-satisfied smirk. “Maybe we’ll do it again some time. You’re so talented with your mouth.”

Sendak pulled back and stormed out of the bedroom, heading into the bathroom and slamming the door shut behind himself. He buried his face in his hands, fighting to catch his breath. What the hell was he _doing?_

 

* * *

 

The slave continued to be an infuriating tease and Sendak was going mad from it. He let Sendak touch him, kiss him… even push his fingers inside him. And yet every time he tried to go further the slave would push him away with a sly smirk.

Every time Sendak seriously considered taking him by force he thought of the halfbreed’s pretty moans, the way he sighed out Sendak’s name and curled his toes. Sendak wanted him desperate and begging, writhing on his cock and crying out in pleasure. Anything less wouldn’t be nearly enough.

At least he was in good spirits these days and their evenings together were spent pleasantly. It was a welcome respite from Sendak’s hopeless mission.

Prince Lotor was proving to be elusive and completely infuriating. Each time Sendak’s scouts managed to locate a rebel outpost they would arrive to find an abandoned base, almost like the rebels knew when Sendak was coming. Dire reports trickled in from the Command System- raids and sabotage, the slow creeping chaos of the Empire starting to crumble. Worst of all there was no support from the Emperor, no further instructions, nothing that could be of any help.

Sendak was growing desperate for the slightest shred of useful intel, and that was why he turned to the slave. He’d deigned to suck Sendak’s cock for once, a rare enough treat that left Sendak in a particularly good mood. Everything seemed a little less bleak as Sendak pushed his fingers through the slave’s silky hair, enjoying the way he buried his face in the thick fur at Sendak’s chest, the little sounds of pleasure he made as Sendak carefully stroked his scalp with his claws.

“Have you seen him?” Sendak found himself asking quietly.

“Him?” the halfbreed murmured sleepily.

“The prince,” Sendak said. “You were one of his rebels, his engineers. Surely you’ve met him.”

“Oh yes, darling,” the slave said with a smile as he pushed himself up, propping his arms on Sendak’s chest and looking down at him. “He’d come to the base all the time, in all his _tall_ and _scaly_ glory. You’re so right about him. He simply oozes _tallness_ with every step-”

Sendak growled and wrestled him down into the sheets as the halfbreed laughed in delight, putting up a token struggle. Sendak had a feeling it was just because he liked it when Sendak pinned his wrists above his head.

“You’re teasing me,” Sendak growled.

“Mmm,” the slave hummed with a self-satisfied smirk. “Perhaps I am.”

“I should put you in your place,” Sendak said, narrowing his eyes.

The halfbreed was entirely unconcerned, only smiling wider. “Why don’t you?” he asked. He stretched and Sendak had to close his eyes for a moment to try to push back the wave of lust rising through him again.

“I like the little sounds you make,” he whispered, leaning forward to press a kiss to the side of his pet’s neck. The slave couldn’t hold back a quiet sigh as he turned his face away to give Sendak more room. “I like it when you spread your legs for me,” Sendak continued, holding him down as he kissed down his neck and chest, pausing briefly to swipe his tongue over one of the slave’s pert nipples. “I like it when you want me.”

“Oh,” the slave breathed out, and Sendak could feel his cock stirring against his thigh.

“When will you let me fuck you, pet?”

“Nothing comes for free, darling,” the halfbreed said with a breathy laugh.

“You want your freedom, then.”

The slave laughed again and Sendak pulled back to look into his eyes.

“Nothing so simple as that,” the slave said, his gaze impossibly intense. “I want something rather more sublime. Perhaps you’ll give it to me.”

“And what is that, pet?” Sendak asked with a smirk, intrigued and turned on.

“I suppose you’ll have to wait and see.”

“Oh really,” Sendak started only to be interrupted by an alarm blaring through his ship. He sat back with a curse, stumbling off the bed as quickly as he could to wrestle himself back into his armor.

“Oh dear,” the slave said as he sat up, his eyes wide in a mocking show of fear. “Perhaps it’s his tall scaly highness come for you at last.”

“Perhaps,” Sendak said, worry settling in his gut like a lead weight. He knew that particular alarm, the timbre of it. There were enemy ships approaching. He paused in the middle of the room and looked back at his lovely pet, sitting up in bed watching him. His hair was mussed and there were livid love bites going down his chest. He looked absolutely obscene and Sendak was gripped with fear that something might happen to him.

If it were rebels they’d probably be happy to find their pretty little engineer. But what if they thought he’d betrayed them? Or what if it wasn’t rebels at all, but pirates or raiders, or- or any number of dangerous characters that might want to hurt his pet, _take_ him-

Not thinking too hard about what he was doing Sendak pulled a blaster out of the holster at his thigh and tossed it over to land in the blankets with a quiet thump.

“Sendak,” the slave said incredulously, looking down at the weapon beside him.

“You should be safe in here,” Sendak said. “But- just in case. Try not to shoot me when I return.”

He tried not to consider the possibility that he might not return as he turned on his heel and left the room. He could still see his pet’s stunned expression, could still viscerally remember the smell of his hair and the taste of his pretty cock and the way his lithe body felt under Sendak’s hands-

“Focus,” he muttered to himself as he hurried to the bridge.

The alarm sounded different now, something like an odd stutter in the strident tones, the pitch shifting into something unpleasantly off-key. Something was malfunctioning somewhere but there was nothing he could do about it now. Not until he got to the bridge.

“Sir, there’s a fleet-” Haxus bit out.

Sendak took in the chaos of the bridge, the flickering lights and whining alarms.

“The main power is fluctuating,” a technician said before screaming and falling back as his station exploded in a shower of sparks.

There was a fleet of small ships in view of the main viewfinder, the symbols on their hulls vaguely familiar.

“They’re hailing us!” a soldier cried out.

Sendak narrowed his eyes as he finally realized what he was looking at- a fleet of Blade of Marmora agents, the newly-established organization of spies and assassins that Prince Lotor had assembled. “Put them through.”

A large Galra’s face popped up on screen. His skin was marked by orange markings and his hair was braided and wrapped around his neck like a collar. He was tall, but the lack of scales made Sendak think this was just a lackey. His slave’s mocking words rose up in his memory and he turned to the side to see Dayak standing next to him.

“Is he-” Sendak asked.

“No,” Dayak said coldly and Sendak scowled, turning back to the man on screen.

 _“Commander Sendak,”_ he said stiffly. _“Surrender now and we’ll spare your crew-”_

“Never,” Sendak said. “Victory or death!”

 _“Luckily for you, we do not subscribe to that mantra,”_ the man on the screen said with a faint wrinkling of his nose. _“Prepare to be boarded.”_

“Prepare to get fucked, traitorous scum!” Sendak hissed as the line went dead and the enemy ships opened fire.

His cruiser shook with the blows and Sendak staggered, grabbing onto a nearby railing so he wouldn’t fall. “What the-”

“The shields are down!” a technician cried out with a wince.

“Destroy them before they destroy us!” Sendak yelled.

“Weapons are down,” Haxus said.

There were clanging footsteps out in the hall and Sendak spun to face the door to the bridge, drawing his remaining blaster. How had they infiltrated his ship so quickly? How had any of this happened?

The door opened to reveal dozens of sentries, _his sentries,_ and then they opened fire and there was chaos.

 

* * *

 

Sendak woke to a pounding headache and-

_Fuck._

He was in the brig. His own brig, from the looks of things. His armor was gone, he was dressed in a prisoner jumpsuit and a ratty shirt. Who’d stripped him? Who’d _dared_ to-

“Commander Sendak.”

Sendak looked up and scowled when he saw Dayak on the other side of the barrier.

 _“You,”_ he hissed. “You betrayed me, the Empire-”

“That boy is as dear to me as if he were my own flesh and blood,” she interrupted coldly. “I’d die before I betray him.”

“So he’s here,” Sendak said flatly.

“Yes. He wishes to see you.”

“Excellent,” Sendak growled, wincing as he rose to his feet. “I’d quite like to see him as well.”

“You’ll bathe first,” Dayak said as she wrinkled her nose in disgust. “The sentries will see to it that you don’t get up to any trouble.”

Sendak bared his teeth in a snarl but she paid him no mind, turning away and letting the sentries- _his_ _own sentries-_ take him away. As he showered he wondered how this could have happened. He’d been careful, how had Prince Lotor or his spies gotten past his defenses? He hadn’t allowed any strangers on board, anyone to access his systems.

...Had he?

No. No, it was impossible. And yet here he was, a prisoner on his own ship. What had become of his fleet? His soldiers? His pet?

The halfbreed, at least, would surely be fine. Prince Lotor would no doubt be glad to have the pretty clever thing back under his command.

One of the sentries beeped loudly, a sign that Sendak took as a message to hurry. He scowled and turned off the water, drying himself off quickly and pulling on a fresh prisoner jumpsuit when he was handed one.

The sentries took him back to his own chambers and sat him down on a chair before shackling his ankles to the legs of it and his wrists behind his back. The sheer _gall_ of it all had his blood boiling in his veins.

Prince Lotor was more of a bastard than Sendak could have ever expected, rubbing salt in the wound like this.

He heard the door open behind him and soft footsteps approaching and twisted to try and get a good look but the shackles held tight. A surprisingly small hand descended gently to the back of his head, elegant fingers combed through the crest of his hair. He growled and snapped his teeth, twisting to try and see-

“ _Settle,_ darling,” came a familiar voice and Sendak’s eyes widened.

The man stepped forward and it was- the halfbreed, the slave, his pet-

The halfbreed laughed, the sound ringing out through the room. He was still wearing the silky robe Sendak had put him in but his hair was pulled back into a braid and he was _smirking._ Sendak’s mouth dropped open as he finally put two and two together. It couldn’t be. But-

“You’re-?”

“You never did ask my name, did you _pet?”_ Prince Lotor asked as he hiked his robe up and carefully set his knee on the seat of the chair beside Sendak’s hip. He draped his arms over Sendak’s shoulders before moving closer to straddle him, settling his weight over Sendak’s thighs painfully close to his groin. Sendak fought to keep his breathing steady even as the slave- the- the- _Prince-_ leaned closer to whisper in his ear.

“How rude,” he murmured, stroking his fingertips so gently over the side of Sendak’s face, his neck.

“You’re-”

“Yes, love,” Lotor whispered and bent to brush his lips against Sendak’s.

Sendak couldn’t help but gasp. It was the first time they’d kissed and he immediately wanted more even despite his anger, his feeling of impotent betrayal and _shame_ at having missed something so painfully obvious.

“You can’t win,” Sendak forced himself to say. “You can- you can kill me but you’ll still-”

“Kill you?” Lotor asked with a laugh. “I think not. Not after the wonderful hospitality you’ve shown me.” He smirked as he pressed closer and smoothed his hands over Sendak’s chest. Even now he felt amazing, hot and strong and so beautiful Sendak could barely think straight.

“Besides,” Lotor said. “The Empire is nearly done for. I don’t need your cooperation to finish my work. But I’d like it all the same. I’d like for you to serve me.”

Sendak’s mouth dropped open in shock. “Serve you?” he asked incredulously.

“Yes, darling,” Prince Lotor said, sliding his hand down to caress Sendak’s hardening cock through the thin fabric of the jumpsuit. “Yes. I think you’d like that, wouldn’t you? You’ve been doing so well this far…”

“I won’t betray my Emperor,” Sendak gritted out, even though it was difficult to remember why as Lotor tightened his fingers teasingly.

“After he’s dead then,” Lotor said with an easy laugh. “And I’ve won the Kral Zera. Will you serve me then, pet?”

“I-” Sendak breathed out uncertainly. If only he could think straight he could remember why that was a bad idea, but-

“The Empire is a thing of the past,” Lotor said even as he ripped the fabric of the jumpsuit with his claws to release Sendak’s hard and leaking cock. “The Emperor and all his servants are a thing of the past. But you- you, darling, are too magnificent to discard, aren’t you?”

Sendak shut his eyes and bit his lip to stifle a groan as Lotor started stroking him in earnest. It felt so good already, Lotor’s hand on him, Lotor’s weight over his thighs, Lotor’s voice in his ear. He wanted to give in, he wanted it so badly, but-

“You asked when I’d let you fuck me,” Lotor said. “It can be now, if you like. I’ll give myself to you… and all you have to do is give yourself to me. Come, love. Sendak-”

Sendak moaned and clenched his hands, still tied behind him, into fists. He shouldn’t. He shouldn’t. He wanted to so badly but he shouldn’t-

“The Empire is falling,” Lotor whispered and kissed him so sweetly on the mouth. “Don’t fall with it.”

When he pulled back Sendak chased him only to groan in frustration when Lotor pulled back out of his reach. He opened his eyes to see Lotor staring down at him, his eyes impossibly blue and clear. So perfect. He was so-

“Yes,” he said. “Yes. I’ll-”

Lotor grinned widely and took his face in both hands. “Yes?”

“Yes,” Sendak said. “I’m yours, if you’ll be mine-”

Lotor laughed in delight and surged forward to kiss him, claiming his mouth passionately and swiping his tongue between Sendak’s lips. Sendak strained to get closer to him, fighting against his bonds but it was no use. It didn’t matter- Lotor was throwing his robe open and drawing closer, taking Sendak’s cock in hand and angling his hips down to take him inside in one slow glorious slide.

Sendak threw his head back with a groan, totally overcome in that beautiful moment. He wished he could touch Lotor, kiss him, but somehow being bound and at his mercy was sweet in its own way and he couldn’t get enough.

“Sendak,” Lotor whispered as he started to move, whimpering as he wrapped his arms around Sendak’s neck and buried his face against his fur. “Sendak-”

“Lotor,” Sendak moaned, wishing he could touch him, hold him, thrust into him- but he was tied and helpless and it was oddly arousing to be forced to simply take what Lotor wished to give him. He wanted so much more, and maybe he’d have it soon enough, but for now he was forced to wait and endure the hot relentless pressure of Lotor moving over him, taking him in. He was forced to endure Lotor’s sweet little moans and whimpers so close to his ear, the way he trembled against him and fought for breath.

“Unbind me,” Sendak whispered. “Unbind me- let me take you, let me fuck you like you want, like you need-”

“Sendak!” Lotor cried out, arching his back with a loud moan as his muscles spasmed and he spilled over Sendak’s stomach, his cock twitching untouched. He collapsed, still breathing hard as Sendak tried to kiss whatever part of him he could reach- his ear, his neck, his shoulder.

“Lotor,” Sendak growled. “Unbind me.”

Lotor hesitated for a moment before reaching into a hidden pocket to pull out a datapad and typing in a command. The shackles opened and Sendak gathered Lotor to his chest before standing, his cock still inside the infuriating beautiful little halfbreed _monster._

He tumbled Lotor into the sheets and fucked him while Lotor cried out and clutched at his shoulders, his pleasure almost sounding like pain as he found himself lost in it all.

It didn’t take long for Sendak to finish, though he wished it had taken longer. But they had all the time in the world, now that he was Lotor’s and Lotor was his.

“Rude of you, to take my ship like this,” Sendak muttered much later, when he held Lotor cradled close against his chest.

“Rude of you not to ask my name,” Lotor said. “Rude of you to try and _rape_ me-”

“I stopped,” Sendak interrupted indignantly.

“Yes,” Lotor said with a laugh. “I’d have killed you otherwise.”

“But now-”

“I’m yours,” Lotor said with a smile. “And you’re mine. Aren’t you, love?”

“Yes,” Sendak said, surprised at himself to find it to be true. He reached out to push the silky hair out of Lotor’s face and couldn’t help a smile when Lotor leaned into his touch. Wasn’t this what he’d wanted ever since he’d first laid eyes on him?

“Yes,” Sendak said, and pulled Lotor in for a kiss.

  


_fin._

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at [barbitone](http://barbitone.tumblr.com/) and pillowfort also at [barbitone](https://www.pillowfort.io/barbitone)


End file.
